Rayos de sol
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Él ya no era aquel niño atolondrado al que todos vimos crecer, el niño de los ojos azules buscando ser reconocido, y que poco a poco se convirtió en héroe… Han pasado los años y ése niño ahora es el séptimo hokage; al mirarlo ahora siento la calidez de los rayos del sol. / Homenaje al trabajo de 15 años de Masashi Kishimoto.


Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.

_**Naruto © **__** Kishimoto Masashi**_

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_Rayos de sol_

**Resumen: **_Él ya no era aquel niño atolondrado al que todos vimos crecer, el niño de los ojos azules buscando ser reconocido, y que poco a poco se convirtió en héroe… Han pasado los años y ése niño ahora es el séptimo hokage; al mirarlo ahora siento la calidez de los rayos del sol._

**Personaje:**_ Naruto Uzumaki. _

**Género:** _General, Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

* * *

><p><em>Rayos de sol<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hoy miras al pasado y el peso del tiempo cae sobre ti, todo ha cambiado, las personas han cambiado, tú también lo has hecho y te comienzas a cuestionar muchas cosas ¿todas tus decisiones habrán sido acertadas? No lo sabes, tal vez pronto lo sabrás, en estos momentos todo lo que sabes es que viste crecer a ése niñato y tú creciste junto a él. Lo vas a extrañar, y sientes un vacío que abarca tu corazón, y comienzas a recordar la primera vez que lo viste tal vez en ese entonces tenías nueve años, o tal vez catorce, todo depende de tus recuerdos, pero yo tenía nueve años y lo sé porque tengo el recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi memoria. _

—

—

Solo eras un niño atolondrado buscando ser reconocido, buscando un poco de atención, no tenías padres —o en ese entonces tú lo creías así, nadie te había dicho que tus padres fueron héroes que dieron la vida por ti y esa aldea que tanto amaban— y todos te miraban con desprecio, sin embargo nunca abandonaste tus ideales, fuiste creciendo y ser hogake era tu meta.

En el camino hiciste amigos, creaste lazos irrompibles con el equipo siete y te hiciste mejor amigo del niño de cabello negro, mirada oscura y traumas del pasado, tuviste un enamoramiento pasajero con la niña peli rosada que era parte de ese equipo y con el tiempo ustedes fueron familia y aquel sensei pervertido fue el padre que todos necesitaban. Y todos ustedes eran todo lo que necesitaban, pero nada es eterno y la felicidad no lo es y el niñato de cabello negro no pudo dejar el odio aún lado y decidió abandonarlos para cumplir su meta de matar a su hermano por haber asesinado a su familia, y la niña de cabellos rosados que se enamoró del peli negro sufrió por su partida y tú prometiste traer a tu mejor amigo de regreso.

Los años transcurrieron, nada fue fácil porque sentías que una parte importante de ti faltaba y eso era tu mejor amigo que con su partida había dejado un hueco en la familia que habían formado, te hiciste más fuerte, ya no eras un niñato, ahora tenías quince años y muchos sueños que cumplir. Las cosas no fueron las mejores, cuando te reencontraste con el pelinegro no viste a tu mejor amigo, te encontraste con un adolescente consumido en el odio y la venganza y sufriste por ello, —y no sólo el chico zorro sufrió, tú también lo hiciste, porque estabas creciendo junto a ellos y ellos ya eran parte de ti— y la chica de mirada jade quiso volver a como era antes, a esos días de niños en los que se divertían atrapando a gatos a los días felices, y tú también querías regresar a esos días pero no podías porque esta era la realidad.

Muchas malas decisiones de parte de tu mejor amigo fueron tomadas y tú nunca abandonaste las esperanzas de traerlo de vuelta, no aun cuando con falsas palabras la chica de pelo rosado intento que desistieras, no aun cuando ella intentó matar al pelinegro y tampoco cuando el pelinegro intentó matarla a ella… al final ninguno de los tres desistió de traer al pelinegro de regreso, ni tu sensei, ni la peli rosa, y mucho menos tu porque tu camino ninja era nunca rendirte hasta cumplir tus sueños.

—

—

_Y estás llorando mientras recuerdas todo por lo que pasó el rubio atolondrado de la mirada azulada llena de esperanza, y en ese entonces tú eras un adolescente junto con él o tal vez ya eras mayor pero aun así seguías junto a él viéndolo crecer porque querías verlo feliz cumpliendo sus metas… él ya formaba parte de tu familia, lo quieres como tal._

—

—

Y la guerra estalló y muchas vidas fueron arrebatadas, pero ya no eras un niño estabas a nada de ser un adulto, el niño atolondrado quedó en el pasado y ahora eras el héroe en el que todos depositaron sus esperanzas, una de tus metas se había cumplido porque todos te reconocían y luchaste para que así fuera. Ya sabías la historia de tu vida, quienes fueron tus padres y estabas orgulloso de ellos y aunque dolía por todos esos seres queridos que habías perdido en el camino seguías sonriendo por ellos. Tu corazón también dolía por el pelinegro de tu mejor amigo ahora eras consiente de todo el dolor que albergaba su alma pero le prometiste a su hermano, —ese héroe silencioso que tuvo la aldea, aquel ser que dio la vida por su hermanito pequeño, que tiñó sus manos de la sangre de sus padres, que decidió tomar el odio de su hermano, dejar su orgullo y su aldea sólo para que el pelinegro estuviera bien—, que lo salvarías de él mismo, de todo ese odio y dolor que albergaba.

Y el pájaro enjaulado ha muerto para protegerte y la chica que siempre te miro desde la sombras es tu pilar de fortaleza. Por un segundo quieres renunciar a todo porque para tener tan corta edad has vivido mucho dolor y tristeza, pero ella y tus amigos no te dejan caer y resurges con más fortaleza para cumplir tus metas. Y sientes que estás por lograrlas todas cuando el pelinegro aparece en el campo de batalla dispuesto a ayudar y ahí están ustedes, tu familia, reunida de nuevo.

—

—

_Y los recuerdos que Itachi aparecen y sientes dolor en el pecho por todo lo que él tuvo que vivir para que se hermano estuviera a salvo, y también te da rabia por todo el dolor que le causo a Sasuke, puede que seas de los que creen que Itachi es un héroe o puede que seas de los que creen que sólo era un asesino, no importa porque al final está causando un sentimiento en ti. Para mi Itachi era un héroe, es mi chico favorito y lo llevaré por siempre en mi corazón. Y al dolor se une la muerte de Neji, y los sentimientos te superan y sólo quieres gritar y llorar porque es demasiado para tu corazón._

—

—

La guerra es ganada y también tu mejor amigo regresa. Y todo vuelve a estar bien. Porque están juntos de nuevo como la familia que son y no será fácil porque hay muchos sentimientos que dejar atrás, hay dolor de por medio y los aldeanos le tienen desconfianza pero tu confías en él, la peli rosa confía en él y tu sensei también… Después de todo ustedes son su familia y siempre van a creer en él.

—

—

Ahora eres un adulto y has cumplido tus sueños. Eres el séptimo hokage, estás casado con la chica que siempre estuvo para ti, tu mejor amigo está casado con la peli rosa y son felices y tú eres feliz por ellos, y eres feliz porque tienes todo lo que siempre soñaste.

—

—

_Y la historia ha acabado y tienes un vacío que sabes que no será llenado, creciste junto a ése niñato y ahora lo miras y es todo un hombre. Él ya no es aquel niño atolondrado que viste crecer, el niño de los ojos azules y sonrisa de mil soles que buscaba ser reconocido, aquel que poco a poco se convirtió en héroe… Han pasado los años, lo sabes, y ése niño ahora es el séptimo hokage, sus sueños se cumplieron y estás feliz por él y al míralo sientes la calidez de los rayos del sol. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Me ha caído el peso de la realidad!<strong>__ No puedo creer que ya no habrá más Naruto, estoy llorando y siento miles de sentimientos y la nostalgia es enorme. Estoy feliz por él pero ya no estará nunca más para mí. Independientemente de cómo terminó siento que esas peleas que se traen son estúpidas ¿no les gustó el manga 700? Pues es decisión de ustedes, ósea, soy consciente de que tuvo varias incongruencias pero eso no importa porque lo que realmente importa es que es el final, ya acabo. Quédense como final el 699 pero ya paren de decir idioteces como que reniegan de haber visto Naruto. No deberían estar en su guerra de parejas, deberíamos ser un solo corazón latiendo al unísono por aquel rubio que nos dejó tan buenos recuerdos, sólo ser el fandom de Naruto._

_Mierda, estoy tan guei que hasta me metí bajo la cama a llorar, son más de nueve años de ver Naruto ¿qué será de mí?_

_Anyway~ me voy a llorar a otra parte. _

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


End file.
